Pourquoi
by qu-nd-snow-girl
Summary: [ songfic] un ange respèstable mais désèspéré se demande une choses...il est seul...et il se parle à lui mème aprés avoir contempler un couple...rn(en faite je savais pas où la poster )


((**_Comme paroles _**je... pensées du personages ))

**_Pourquoi nous ...Anges..._**

_**§ Comme un fou va jeter à la mer**_

je veux pouvoir pleuré...

**Des bouteilles vides et puis espère**

_enfin...pour pleuré..._

**Qu'on pourra lire à travers**

_il sufit que je pense à se que je ne peu obtenir..._

**S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air**

Je ne peu aimer, ètre aimé...

__

Pour te dire que je me sens seul

resentir se bohneur...

**Je dessine à l'encre vide**

Au moins...une fois...

**Un désert**

_POURQUOI..._

**§ Et je cours**

Pourquoi nous,les anges...

__

Je me raccroche à la vie

ne pouvons nous aimer...

__

Je me saoule avec le bruit

Pourquoi ne pas nous donner...

**Des corps qui m'entourent**

se que les autres ont...

**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses**

je veux que se rève se réalise enfin...

**Sans comprendre la détresse**

_Nous anges..._

_**Des mots que j'envoie**_

_demons...et autre créatures a qui on interdie cette joie_

**§ Difficile d'appeler au secours**

_pourtant..._

**Quand tant de drames nous oppressent**

_ci je tend le bras..._

**Et les larmes nouées de stress**

_pour que quelqu'un prène ma main..._

**Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour**

_et réalise enfin ce rève..._

_**De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse**_

_je veux resentir cette joie..._

**Et dans un dernier espoir**

_L'AMOUR..._

**Disparaissent**

_se mot si doux..._

**§ Et je cours**

_Je tend cette main..._

**Je me raccroche à la vie**

_Je là tend et pourtant..._

__

Je me saoule avec le bruit

_Personne ne la prend..._

**Des corps qui m'entourent**

_Personne pour réaliser se rève..._

__

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

_Me faire tatoué de ce seaux.._

__

Sans comprendre la détresse

_selui des anges déchut me fera rien..._

**Des mots que j'envoie**

_Je veux resentir l'Amour...quelqu'en soit le prix..._

**§ Tous les cris les S.O.S.**

_Et je tend cette main!_

__

Partent dans les airs

_Prener là!selement pour connaitre ce rève!_

__

Dans l'eau laissent une trace

_que je fait chaque soir...qui hante mes nuits!_

**Dont les écumes font la beauté**

_Je parles pour toute ces créature qui sont comme moi!_

**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**

_Donner nous se droits!_

**Les messages luttent**

_Comme chaque ètres vivant en se monde_

**Mais les vagues les ramènent**

_Le droit de resentir ce que vous nous avez interdi!_

**En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers**

_POURQUOI!  
_

**§ Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre**

_je sens ses larmes couler sur mes joues...je le pense si fort que ça?_

**J'ai recollé tous les morceaux**

sela sert donc a rien?

**Tout était clair comme de l'eau**

je parle donc selement pour moi?

**Contre le passé y a rien à faire**

personne ne prend en compte se que je dit?

**Il faudrait changer les héros**

Pourquoi donc...moi ange mageur élémentaire de l'air

__

Dans un monde où le plus beau

Pourquoi ne pas nous accorder sesi?...

**Reste à faire**

Changer cela..._  
_

_**§Et je cours**_

Je tend encore ce bras!

__

Je me raccroche à la vie

Je veux que quelqu'un la prenne

__

Je me saoule avec le bruit

POURQUOI PERSONNE?

**Des corps qui m'entourent**

Ma main n'est donc pas à votre goût!

__

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Bien je me ferai d'or pour que vous sédiez...

__

Sans comprendre la détresse

Je me ferai Tatooer Anges Dechut Ci sela vous fait ci plaisir!

**Des mots que j'envoie**

Mais ces trois mots ...je veux les entendres...

_**§ Tous les cris les S.O.S.**_

Pourquoi le refusé..ci tend d'ange ne réspècte pas cette interdie...

**Partent dans les airs**

Donner nous se que on tous ces gens...

**Dans l'eau laissent une trace**

oui...je l'ai ai observer...

__

Dont les écumes font la beauté

c'est grace et à cause d'eux...

**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**

Que je veux connaitre se "bonhneur"

**Les messages luttent**

Se bohneur innaxécible ...

**Mais les vagues les ramènent**

D'aimer et ètre aimer...

**En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers**

L'AMOUR des plus PUR

_**§Tous les cris les S.O.S.**_

Et Je lève ce bras!

__

Partent dans les airs

Pour qu'une âme puis la prendre cette main!

__

Dans l'eau laissent une trace

Mais j'atend toujours...

**Dont les écumes font la beauté**

et personne ne vient...

__

Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre

Je sais pourquois je pleur...mintenant...

__

Les messages luttent

Je veux ses Mots...

__

Mais les vagues les ramènent

Ces trois mots si sacré lorsqu'ils sont sincère...

__

En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers

JE T'AIME!...mais...dans le vide...et ses larmes coules toujours... elles s'arrèterons donc pas...enfin oui... lorsque quelqu'un me prendra la main...ce bras que je tend...cette mains qui atend...Mais pourqoi NOUS? Pourquoi es un pécher d'aimer...?

_Fin!_

_-_

_Une pitite Rewu serai bienvenu...c'est ma première song fic alors ) je voudrai savoir comment c'étais _

**( '.')° S'il Vous Plai/ °('.' )**

**Merci D'avance **


End file.
